


Looking For a Hookup

by Timeproof



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeproof/pseuds/Timeproof
Summary: Sandor 	376’6”HookupsNot makeup just scars.-----After her last relationship ended badly, Sansa needs a rebound hookup to boost her confidence. Enter Tinder.





	Looking For a Hookup

Staring at the new little fire icon on her phone, Sansa’s heart picked up.

_Tinder._

 

Of course, Sansa had heard of the dating app. Who hadn’t? She just didn’t think she would ever see it on _her_ phone. It stuck out amongst her background like a big flashy neon sign saying _look at me I’m desperate!_

 

No. not desperate. Sansa kept having to remind herself that almost everyone these days had a dating app on their phone, and she was no different. Still…

 

The idea of Tinder just didn’t sit well with her. The swiping system made her feel mean and judgmental. She didn’t like that the guys she matched with probably just thought she was attractive. And overall the whole thing just felt a little forced to her.

 

You swiped on me, I swiped on you, we are mutually attracted to one another, so with that in mind lets have some awkward small talk. She just couldn’t see how a relationship could grow from that kind of beginning.

 

But then again, Sansa hadn’t downloaded the app with a relationship in mind. According to Margaery, she needed a rebound hookup.  

 

It had been a couple months since her breakup with Joffrey. Sansa had found out he had been cheating on her. Caught him in the act actually. Apparently, it hadn’t been the first time.

 

 _And it won’t be the last either_. He scoffed shamelessly, as he languidly zipped up his jeans and fastened his belt.

 

According to Joffrey, Sansa just wasn’t desirable enough to satisfy him. She was pretty, but not pretty enough. She never had enough to talk about. She wasn’t adventurous enough in the bedroom. She would never be _enough._

 

Even with Joffrey gone, his words continued to stick to Sansa. Now she felt to awkward to even attempt flirting with a man she didn’t know. Margaery had tried to bring Sansa out to a bar for a little fun, but her drink suddenly became the most interesting thing in the world whenever a group of guys passed by to say hello. If she didn’t say anything then she was saving herself from rejection.

 

Margaery caught on quickly, and moved Sansa to post breakup plan B. Dating apps.

 

Which Sansa vehemently rejected at first. But as time passed… Sansa couldn’t deny the small fascination she had for Margaery’s plan. There was some beauty in the simplicity of it all.

 

Find a good-looking stranger on a dating app. Meet. Have fantastic sex. Leave with the confidence to talk to men outside of dating apps again. It should be so easy.

 

Sansa opened the app and checked over her profile. Of course, Margaery played a role in helping create that as well. The first picture was a candid of her and Lady, her families husky. It was a cute picture. The two of them were sitting in the snow, Sansa giving Lady a loving scratch on the top of her head. The second photo was of her and her sister, Arya, holding each other while making funny faces at the camera. They were about to go out for the night so Sansa had donned heels, a black mini, and a tight white top. Although her eyes were crossed and her tongue was sticking out, she had to admit her legs looked great in that photo. They were bared all the way up to the tight black skirt, and Sansa couldn’t believe she had once worn that out. Then the last photo was one Sansa had insisted on including. A modest, almost shy, selfie she had taken recently. She didn’t look bad in it, but she didn’t look great either. The picture just felt like the most accurate representation of her current self.

 

Finally, her bio. Something Sansa had absolutely no say in. Margaery had made it short and to the point,

 

‘Looking for a hookup, let’s get drinks:)’

 

At first it made Sansa wildly uncomfortable, it still did a little bit. But Margaery never did anything without a reason. If your bio is straight and to the point you won’t have to make awkward small talk. Which with Sansa’s current confidence level, even small talk could be stressful.

 

Satisfied with her profile, Sansa went to the main page to start swiping.

 

The first guy had red hair and a long beard to match. In all his photos, he had a bear can in hand, and the last one was a short video of him chugging. She thought it was funny, but definitely not her type.

 

The next guy seemed photo shopped, and something about his photos just screamed trust fund baby.

 

The next only had photos of his truck.

 

The next just wasn’t her type.

 

It went on like that for a while. Sansa honestly didn’t think she was being that picky. It’s just that no profiles stuck out, in a good way at least. She was about to give up when the next card she saw the next profile.

 

It was a shirtless mirror picture. Something Sansa had been automatically swiping left on. But this one pulled her in. He was huge. His shoulders were so broad they barely fit in the narrow mirror, and he was so tall that with the angle the mirror only caught up to his neck.

 

And the rest of him… Sansa never thought she would have a thing for body hair, but seeing the soft brown curls laid against his hard muscles and leading a dangerous path below his belt made her reconsider. She also noted that his muscles weren’t obnoxious like the rest of the ones she had seen so far. He didn’t look like a body builder he just looked to be in really _really_ good shape. And he also wasn’t contorted in some weird pose to flex his muscles. He just stood there naturally and let them do the work.

 

Curious, Sansa clicked to read his bio.

 

Sandor             37

6’6”

Hookups

Not makeup just scars.

 

Scars?

 

Confused, Sansa scrolled back up to his photos and scrolled over to the next and final one. It was a group photo of three men. They were all standing holding a pitcher of beer, the one on the left wore an eyepatch and the one on the right had his hair pulled up into a man bun. But it was without question clear that the tallest one in the middle was Sandor.

 

Sansa’s eyes flickered to the neckline of his black shirt where some of his chest hair was popping out. Damn… But soon enough she dragged her gaze up to see his face. He had a trimmed brown beard and hair that cut off just before his shoulder. Part of it was combed over his face to conceal what Sansa could only assume to be an incredibly painful burn. The skin was twisted and pink in some areas and stretched across the entire right side of his face. It shocked her for a second, but as Sansa continued to stare at the picture the shock faded fast.

 

It was just a scar after all.

 

Soon she started to focus on other small details of his face. He had deep brown eyes and wore a funny closed lipped smile, the kind of smile you wear when being forced into a photo op. She knew looking over his profile that he was far from her usual type, but she couldn’t deny that he was the first man she had seen on this app that excited her. With that, she swiped right.

 

A match.

 

Suddenly the excitement in her stomach turned to dread and her palms began to sweat. What now? They matched, he must have thought she was pretty, both of their profiles said they were looking for a hookup, so what now? Should she wait for him to message her?

 

The thought of her waiting for him to message her first, but him never doing it worried Sansa. Nope. Better to bite the bullet now.

 

She decided to keep her message simple, you can’t go wrong with simple. So, she quickly typed,

 

_Hey:)_

Then turned off her phone and left it on her bed as she shot up to walk to the kitchen. Sansa filled a glass of water to soothe her nerves and paced around her kitchen counter for a little while. She could do this.

 

Walking back to her room, she picked up her phone and checked her messages.

 

  **Hi.**

 

It was a quick little message, but at least she had gotten a response. Still, Sansa felt at a lost. It was time to call backup.

 

The phone rang twice before Margaery answered,

 

“Hey Sansa, what’s up?” Came her relaxed voice from the other line.

 

“Marg, I got a Tinder match and now I have absolutely no idea what to do. I already said ‘hey’ then he said ‘hi’ so now am I supposed to say ‘what’s up?’ or is that just another dead end? I’m just a little confused over here.” Sansa rushed the words out, making hand gestures as she spoke even though Margaery had no way of seeing them.

 

“Okay first, screenshot and send me his profile. Second, no don’t ask what’s up that’s just small talk. If you are sure this is the guy you want to hook up with then ask what he’s doing tomorrow.”

 

“Okay one second,” Sansa said as she opened up the app to screenshot the profile and text it to Margaery. “Okay sent. Tomorrow? That seems so fast Marg!”

 

“Exactly. Less time for you to stress about it which means you’re less likely to chicken out and cancel. Now let’s see…” Marg trailed off as presumably went to go and check Sansa’s message. “Hey! I know that guy!”

 

“Really?” That was weird. According to his profile he was over a decade older than them, and by the look of him and his friends he didn’t seem to be running in the same circle as Margaery. Not that that was a bad thing. He was just different.

 

“Yes! I’ve seen him with Bronn before, I think they work together.”

“Is he nice?” Sansa asked feeling relieved her and Sandor had a mutual connection. It eased her fear that he might be crazy and try to kill her if they ever met up.

 

“I can’t really tell, I haven’t spoken with him enough. Bronn really likes him though!”

 

Again, Sansa felt herself relax at Margaery’s words. Okay, this could work.

 

“So, what do I say?”

 

“Say ‘what are you doing tomorrow night?’ then if he says he’s free invite him over to yours for drinks.” Margaery instructed excitedly. Sansa knew she was extremely happy to finally help her friend with men.

 

“My place? Isn’t that a little… dangerous? Why not meet at a bar?”

 

“But now we know Sandor! That makes it fine. And trust me, you don’t want to go to a bar. Going to a bar before a hookup is like a final interview. So many thigs can go wrong in the conversation and you may head back to your place alone. No bar.”

 

“Fine, yeah, no bar.” Sansa repeated shuddering at the idea. She really didn’t want to screw this one up and having to keep up a flirtatious conversation for an hour would do just that. “I think I got it from here now!”

 

“Okay go get ‘em tiger. Call me if you need anything!”

 

They said bye to each other quickly and Sansa hung up the phone and immediately pulled up her Tinder messages. She had already kept him waiting for a little while.

 

_Are you free tomorrow night?_

 

Now instead of sweaty palms her hands felt electrified. Her fingers were tingling as they flew across the keyboard, and Sansa couldn’t deny her excitement. He didn’t take to long to reply, which she was grateful for.

 

**Aye. I am.**

She took one more steadying breath and typed out the make it or break it message.

 

_Want to come over for a drink?_

His response was immediate.

 

**What time?**

_How’s 9?_

It was a late enough time that Sansa felt her intentions were obvious.

 

**9 works. Address?**

Typing out her address to an almost stranger still made Sansa extremely nervous. Nevertheless, she hit send.

 

**Perfect. See you then.**

 

_See you:)_

There it was done. Sansa had just arranged her first Tinder hookup. For a brief second, she felt extremely proud of herself, then the panic began to set in.

Sansa went automatically into preparations mode. First, she attacked her room. Cleaning it for the first time in weeks. There were clothes on the floor and a massive clutter built up on her desk. She threw all the clothes into her laundry bin to wash them later tonight then began to meticulously organize her desk. After she was satisfied, Sansa made her way to the rest of her apartment.

 

After a good two more hours of cleaning Sansa was exhausted and it was already 11. Time for sleep.

 

Thankfully her body was too tired to let her thoughts distract her from sleep. Her head hit the pillow and Sansa was a goner.

 

\--

 

The next day was Saturday, which gave Sansa all the time in the world to prep and panic. She stripped her bead and washed her sheets. But after that, there was nothing left in her small apartment to clean. So, Sansa took a much needed shower.

 

In her bathroom cabinet, she ripped a new razor from the annoying plastic packaging. She needed to shave _everywhere_ today and she would not risk razor bumps down there.

 

The warm water relieved Sansa. She could’ve stood there all day. After she was done shaving she washed her hair and reluctantly turned off the shower.

 

After wrapping herself in a fluffy white towel Sansa checked her phone for the time. It wasn’t even 2 yet. This wouldn’t do.

 

_Hey Marg, I’m going crazy by myself. Want to go out for a bit?_

**Ahhhh I should’ve figured you would. Yes! I’ll pick you up in 30?**

_Sounds good! Thanks!_

\--

 

With Margaery, the day went past quicker. They talked about tonight briefly, and went to the store to pick out some fancy wine, but they generally steered conversation away from Tinder. By 8 the two of them were back in Sansa’s apartment. Margaery was sitting on the bed as Sansa rummaged through her entire closet.

 

“What do you even wear for a hookup? Especially since he’s coming here!? Like I can’t wear anything too fancy, right?”

 

“No, you’re right, probably not. Wear something that looks comfortable and casual, but accentuates your figure.”

 

“What the hell would that even be?” Sansa turned exasperated by her search to face her friend. Margaery was the perfect calm to match Sansa’s nerves.

 

“Do you still have those mom jeans? The ones that make your butt look really good?” Sansa knew just which pair she was talking about.

 

“Yes.”

 

“And you have that white V-neck sweater?”

 

“Yes. Yes. Oh my god. Okay got it.” Sansa located the two items and set them next to Margaery on the bed. Then it occurred to her.

 

“Marg… What do I wear under?”

 

Margaery grinned slyly at the question and got up from her spot on the bed to walk over to Sansa’s underwear drawer. After a second of looking Margaery pulled out Sansa’s navy set. The panties were a smooth silk with lace trimming the hips and cut to show a little more cheek. The bra had the same silken fabric across the cups and the same lace on the sides. Margaery had been there with Sansa when she bought it a while ago. The blue in tandem with her pale skin and bright red hair made Sansa feel like a goddess.

 

But was it too much?

 

“Marg… I can’t.  If I do I’m trying too hard, he’ll know I’m wearing it just for him.”

 

“Sansa! That’s a good thing! Men _like_ that.” She said tossing the set next to her outfit on the bed. “Alright it’s 8:36 I’m going to head out. Sansa.” Margaery grabbed her arms and stared evenly at her friend. “You can do this. And if you don’t want to you can say no at any time. I’m serious, don’t do anything you aren’t comfortable with. But if you are comfortable… then you are Sansa Stark and you got this.” With one more squeeze Margaery pulled Sansa in for a reassuring hug as Sansa hummed a thank you.

 

Margaery left and Sansa put on her selected outfit. She decided to forgo any makeup, and instead gave her hair one quick and final brush. Her phone buzzed alerting her to a notification at 8:58.

 

**Hey, I’m downstairs.**

Sansa felt a ping of nerves, but willed them to pass quickly.

 

_I’ll buzz you in!_

 

A minute later three strong knocks alerted Sansa he was here. She took a deep breathe but already felt a little more confident with her outfit on and her nerves ready. Steadily Sansa opened her front door. At the sight of the man in front of her, Sansa’s nerves hit her back full throttle.

 

He was _tall._

 

Sandor was wearing the same black shirt from the photo and Sansa was once again tempted by the puffs of hair peeking out from the neckline. She also knew what he looked like under that shirt thanks to his profile, and the thought made her knees go weak. Finally, she looked up at his face. She knew about the scars, and seeing them in person didn’t change how she felt about them. What really took her back was his eyes. Staring down at her. Sansa couldn’t stop the gasp passing her throat as he consumed her with his gaze. At the sound, they instantly flickered into a harsh scowl.

 

“Too ugly in person, is that it?” He grumbled, his voice was low and she detected a Westerlands burr. Sansa’s mind was reeling to catch up with her so she just shook her head.

 

“No, sorry. Please come in.” She stepped aside to let him through the door. He didn’t move for a second but Sansa couldn’t look up at him. She needed to calm down her heart before even attempting eye contact again. After a moment of evaluation Sandor crossed the threshold into her apartment. “Drinks?”

 

She might’ve seen him nod his head from the corner of her eye, so Sansa crossed over into the kitchen where she had the bottle of wine ready.

 

“I hope you like red wine. I know some people don’t. They think it’s to bitter or it feels to heavy but, I don’t know, it seemed like an appropriate pick. I always feel so classy drinking a red from a wine glass. To be fair I don’t know too much about wine but I asked the lady in the store which she preferred and-‘’

 

“Red will do.” He said, not ungently cutting her off from her rambling. Sansa lifted her gaze from the bottle only a tiny bit to see his hands resting on the counter across from her. Big hands. Everything about him was so far was big. She had no doubt later tonight he would continue being… big. She blushed instantly at the direction of her thoughts.

 

Silently she poured the wine into the two glasses and walked over to offer him one. She was finally able to look at him again and extended the glass to him. He took the glass from her hand and didn’t break eye contact from her as he tilted the wine up and took a long sip. His eyes staring at her from above the rim had an unusual effect on her. For a second, she found herself thinking if his eyes would look the same as he looked up from between her legs. The thought forced her eyes away from his burning look and she took a long drag from her glass as well.

 

“Look at me.” He growled, angry that she had once again ripped her eyes away from him. Sansa set her glass down and hoped the burning alcohol would calm her nerves soon as she forced herself to look back at Sandor.

 

He was angry, he had every right to be. She knew she was being rude to him. Worse than the anger she saw burning in his eyes, was the hurt that settled there as well. As she held his gaze, the anger burned away.

 

“Do I frighten you so much girl?” he muttered dejectedly. This time it was him who looked away to take another sip of wine and stared at his glass after.

 

Sansa finally felt her head catch up with her. He asked if she though he was ugly at the door and now he was afraid she was too scared to look at him. His scars, she hadn’t even thought about how sensitive he might be wearing scars across his face.

 

“No!” She almost shouted once she realized what was going on, “No, it’s not you it’s me.”

 

He barked out a harsh laugh and she cringed at her wording, aware of how it must’ve sound.

 

“I’ve heard that one before girl, you are going to have to do better than that.” He snapped taking another sip and almost slamming the glass on the counter.

 

“I didn’t mean it like that, I’m just really nervous is all.” Sansa admitted.

 

He raised his one eyebrow at her, “Nervous?” he said like he didn’t believe her.

 

“Yes, nervous.”

“Why?” It was a simple enough question. Sansa just didn’t know which answer to give. She was nervous for way too many reasons. She was nervous because she thought she might not be enough. She was nervous because this was her first time having sex with a stranger. She was nervous because he was so tall and gorgeous and she didn’t want to embarrass herself in front of him. Sansa decided to go with the simplest reason,

 

“I’ve never done this before. A Tinder hookup. I’m not really sure what’s supposed to happen.” While admitting her reason Sansa nervously stared at her glass again. Would he still want to stay if she was being this awkward about everything?

 

From the corner of her eye she saw Sandor slowly stalk towards her. She lifted her head a little as she watched his broad chest come inches in front of her nose. Finally, she sneaked a glance up at his face. He was watching her, gauging her reaction from his new proximity.

 

“What do you thinks going to happen?” He rasped, biting the words in a way that made Sansa’s toes curled. His voice was so deep and sexy, and his question was meant to be flirty and suggestive. In the back of her mind Sansa knew he was flirting with her, but at the forefront of her mind Sansa took the question too literally.

 

“I don’t know! That’s the thing! How long are we supposed to talk before… other things? How do we make th-that _transition?_ You know? How does this usually go for you?” All the while Sansa rambled Sandor looked down at her with a peaked curiosity. She must’ve looked so immature, a grown woman who know nothing about hookups. She was relieved to see he wasn’t laughing at her when she looked up. He took a step back and processed her question and she took another drink before she could start rambling again.

 

“Well usually there’s not this much talking.” He said bluntly and leaned with his elbows over the counter. Sansa muttered a sorry over her wine glass but he raised a hand to cut her off. A ‘don’t worry about it’ sort of gesture. “What normally happens,” he continued “is we meet, quickly find an excuse to touch each other, fuck, leave, and never speak to each other again.” He stared at her again, sizing her up, “Think you can handle that?”

 

Sansa turned her body from the counter to face him fully, standing with her shoulder back and head high as she nodded. She was Sansa Stark and she could do this.

 

“Yes.” She said in the strongest voice she could manage.

 

But Sandor just laughed lowly. That threw her. Her posture slouched again and her face bunched in confusion.

 

“What?” She practically whined, and Sandor started to cough trying to conceal his obvious laughter.

 

“Sorry you just looked so determined. Like you were about to go on some grand quest or whatever the fuck.” He explained and chuckled again but Sansa didn’t think it was funny. He laughed at her. Of course he would, she was absolutely ridiculous. Still, the rejection stung bitterly. She turned back towards the counter and just stared at her glass feeling a little bit sorry for herself.

 

After a moment Sandor realized Sansa wasn’t as amused as he was. He walked back towards her and leaned over the counter again, this time he was close enough that their arms were touching as they stood side by side but he made no other moves to reach for her.

 

“Want to tell me why you’re really nervous?”

 

Sansa sighed, knowing his question was about to open a floodgate of too much information from her.

 

“My ex cheated on me. A lot. I haven’t had sex since then because I’m too nervous to approach guys, so I got a Tinder. Now you’re here, and I’m nervous I’ll do something to ruin it. Or that you won’t enjoy it enough since he apparently didn’t enjoy it enough. I just want this to work so badly but none of it is coming natural to me, and now you probably think I’m pathetic but at this point you’re probably right.” She rushed through and collected her breath after. The shame bit at her eyes, but if she cried in front of him it would be all over. So, she used every will in her body to fight back the stinging in her eyes.  

 

“Your ex-boyfriend must be a blind fucking prick. You’re the most gorgeous women I’ve ever met.”

 

Sansa blushed at his compliment but shook her head all the same, “You don’t have to say that just to make me feel better.” He turned his head towards her and searched for her eyes. He looked angry for a brief second.

 

“I don’t just say things to fucking say things,” He snapped at her once he caught her eyes. He made it a point to not look away from her just to make sure she believed him. Then he turned his head to mutter, “If I say your fucking gorgeous it’s because I think your fucking gorgeous. That’s that.”

 

Sansa smiled softly, glad to feel the stinging in her eyes go away at Sandor’s surprisingly kind words. She reached over to place her hand over the one he had lying on the counter. He stared at it, then back at her with questioning eyes. Slowly, Sansa leaned in and caught his bottom lip between hers. He let her kiss him briefly, just the press of lips, before she pulled back to look at him.

 

He looked at her as if she was something desirable. But he kept himself restrained. Sansa could feel his fingers clench as he pressed them into the table. She smiled softly again and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

 

“Looks like a found my excuse to touch you.” She said under her breath, recalling his words from earlier. Sandor caught her meaning and turned his body away from the counter to face Sansa. The movement ripped his hand from Sansa’s touch but it didn’t stay away from her for long. He settled his hands where the swell of her hips met her waist and pulled her slowly towards him. His face dropped into the crook of her neck as he brushed his lips across the bare part of her shoulder. Not quite kissing her, just letting his beard tickle her bare skin and his lips tease her.

 

“Aye. That you did.” He whispered against her skin. The warmth of his breath made her shiver and Sansa released a shaky sigh. He felt it against his mouth and tightened his grip on her hips. His fingers dug into her skin to a point that was just before painful and Sansa loved it. “Think you can handle what comes next?” He growled, pushing his hips against her to briefly grind his erection to emphasize the question. The pressure of him against the front of her jeans sent a thrill up her spine and she could only reply with a soft moan.

 

Convinced by her response, Sandor found her pulse below her chin and sucked it greedily into his mouth. He lifted on hand from her hips to angle her head for better access and sucked. Then, with a grip on her hair, Sandor pulled her head back so that her neck was craned as she looked up at him. Where his desire had been guarded before, it was completely unrestrained now. He gently tugged her head to the side so that he could get a good look at the small bruise forming under the side of her chin. Satisfied he looked down at her lips before moving down to take them.

 

With the urgency of his actions Sansa had expected his kiss to reflect that. Hard and fast with a small amount of clashing teeth. What she hadn’t expected was this slow and deep kiss. Sandor’s tongue moved slowly inside Sansa’s mouth. Caressing every part of her. He tasted like the sour wine they had just drank together. Every measured brush of his tongue overwhelmed Sansa.

 

His hand on her hip travelled lower to the curve of her ass. Gripping onto her, Sandor pressed their hips together again and ground into her. She gasped into his mouth and suddenly had to pull back as a moan split through her. Sandor’s grip on the back of her head didn’t let her move too far. Their foreheads touched and their mouths were so close that they were breathing each other’s air.

 

He walked them backwards until she was trapped between the counter and him and he grinded into her firmly. He let out a throaty moan before pressing a chaste kiss to her. Sansa dared to open her eyes, and watched his slackened jaw and shut eyes contort in pleasure as he continued to press against her.

 

To soon, he removed himself completely from her.

 

“If we continue like that, it’ll be over too soon.” He said darkly.

 

Sansa just nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment. When she felt her breathing become more even she reached out for the hand resting at Sandor’s side and began to lead him to her bedroom.

 

Once inside, Sansa suddenly felt a little awkward again, and dropped his hand. Sandor wasn’t having any of that. He came to stand in front of her and grabbed her hand that had begun playing nervously with her sleeve.

 

“Look at me!” He rasped tightening his grip on her wrist. His eyes softened as they took in her nervous gaze, but he still kept on iron hold of her. “You have nothing to be nervous about,” He whispered softly. He looked like he wanted to say more, but something wouldn’t let him. Sansa just shyly nodded and reached up to caress the scarred side of his face. She hadn’t done it on purpose but when he flinched Sansa realized she made a mistake.

 

“Sorry! I wasn’t think-‘’ her apology was caught off by his lips crashing down on her. The hand holding her wrist hauled her closer to him while his other hand settled on the small of her back. His hand pressed down on her back, holding her closer to him.

 

Sansa ran her hand into his hair, anchoring his lips to her own. When she accidently tugged at his hair, he released a tight moan into her mouth. She made sure to do it again. All the while, she felt his hand on her wrist move down to the end of her sweater. When his hand crept over the bare skin under her sweater and above her jeans she stuttered against the ministrations of his lips to pull in a shaky breath. After a moment when his lips didn’t return to her, Sansa opened her eyes to see Sandor staring down at her. His hand made of bunched up her sweater,

 

“Off.”

 

With shaky hands, Sansa lifted up the seam of her sweater over her head, revealing to him the navy bra. He stared down at her chest, and Sansa felt herself flush from embarrassment. Quickly, she lifted both her arms to cross in front her chest but was stopped by a vice like grip on both her wrists that forced her arms down to her sides.

 

“Don’t you fucking dare.” He growled assessing her with his gaze. When Sansa relaxed he released her arms and moved his hands over her ribs. His hands mapped their way along her bare skin eliciting chills from Sansa. His head bent forward to drop light kisses on the tops of her breast. Then he settled on a point over her left breast and began to suck.

 

Sansa hands flew up to grip the back of his head. He moaned against her breast and snaked a hand behind her back to undo the clasp of her bra. Only he struggled a little bit.

 

“God fucking dammit,” he muttered frustrated and spun her around so that her back was facing him. With two hands Sandor managed to open the clasp of her bra the lifted his hand to move the straps down from her shoulders. Once the bra fell, he circled his arms around her waist and pulled her back flush against him. Her hands landed on the front of his thighs and she held onto him from there.

 

With his height, he could see over her shoulder and watch as his hands travelled up to grab her bare breasts. He curled his finger to pull at both of her nipples, the touch made sent a shot of warmth through her belly and Sansa arched her back into his hands.

 

“You have such fucking pretty tits,” He murmured in her ear before tweaking her nipples once more before spreading his fingers to massage her breasts. One of his hand brushed against her stomach and down the waistband of her jeans. From this angle, he was able to slide his hand below and cup her through her silky panties. “Fuck Sansa, you’re so fucking wet.” He said sliding a finger over her center.

 

She whimpered as he removed his hand from her jeans and breast,

 

“Off.” He bit the word again in her ear.

 

She made quick work of the button and fly of her jeans, and rushed to push them down from her legs missing the attention of his hands. She turned to face him and saw one of his hands cupping the bulge in his pants as he watched her undress. It struck her then he was still completely clothed.

 

She walked towards him and rested her hands at the end of his black shirt.

 

“Off.” She repeated his words back to him.

 

With both hands, he reached behind him and pulled his shirt over his head, giving Sansa full view of the muscled body that had started it all. With slight hesitation, Sansa leaned her head to capture the skin over his collar bone in her mouth. When he let out a shaky sigh, she had the confidence to continue.

 

She started with small kisses intermixed with short nips. When she gets down to his pectorals, she wondered if guy nipples could be as sensitive as girls. Slowly she captured his nipple in between her lips, and experimentally stroke her tongue against him. When she felt a moan rumble through his chest, Sansa got her answer.

 

She travelled down his torso until she brought herself down on her knees in front of him. Face-level with his jean-clad erection Sansa became hyperaware of the stickiness between her thighs and how hollow she felt there. Carefully, she undid the button of his jeans then palmed his erection through his boxers as she pulled down his zipper. When it was completely undone, Sansa brought both hands to his sides and pushed the coarse fabric down.

 

Once off, she grabbed the back of his thighs and leaned her face towards him. She kissed his erection through his boxers as he shuddered and moaned above her. Sansa decided then that she liked a vocal man. She wanted to hear him as she gave him pleasure.

 

Slowly, she raised one hand from the back of his thigh to the waistband of his boxers and pulled them all the way down. Before Sansa could put her mouth back on him, Sandor leaned over and harshly pulled her up to stand from under her arms.

 

“As much as I would love my cock in your mouth,” he said surprisingly calm under his breath, “I really need to fuck you.”

 

He pulled back to look in her eyes, when he saw no hesitation there he picked her up bridal style and tossed her the short distance onto the bed. Sansa was too surprised to even cry out when she landed on the bed.

 

She looked over and saw Sandor rummaging through his discarded jean’s pocket to pull out a condom. He quickly rolled the latex onto his erection and Sansa was able to fully see him for the first time. Just like she might’ve thought, it was just like the rest of him. Big.

 

Once he was ready Sandor crawled onto the bed and in between Sansa’s legs. Using both hands, he dragged the last scrap of fabric between them down her legs before tossing them off the bed. Sandor was on his knees in front of her and had one hand resting on top of her bent knee while the other tugged at his erection. He was staring down at her as he pleasured himself. Unconsciously, Sansa tried to close her legs but Sandor was quick again. His hand left his erection to still her other knee and he looked up at her and gave her another pointed look.

 

Sandor then moved his right hand down from his knee to settle between her legs. Slowly he tried her opening with one finger. Sansa moaned from the movement. She was wet enough that he glided in, but her walls held tightly to his finger.

 

“Fuck,” He rasped as her worked his finger slowly in and out of her. Sandor looked up and Sansa as he fucked her slowly with his finger. Once he caught her eye he began to pick up the pace. Soon the wet slap of his hand against her body reached her ears and she moaned from the thrill of it. The force in which he was fingering her pushed Sansa’s body higher and higher up on the bed. She looked down at Sandor again but saw his gaze was focused on her breasts as the moved up and down from his force. The sight of his heated gaze on her body was enough to push her over. Sansa clenched around him and let out a choked sob. She could feel him still moving inside her as Sansa rode out her orgasm.

 

She looked down at Sandor and saw him looking up at her with awe, before he quickly hid his expression by dropping kisses to the sides of her thighs. Once he was sure her pleasure has subsided, he withdrew his finger from her and with sin in his eyes sucked it into his mouth.

 

“Knew you’d taste sweet,” He murmured over his finger.

 

Sandor finally stretched his body over hers with his erection in hand,

 

“If I need to go slower or if I’m hurting you, you better tell me. Do you understand?” He said lowly staring at her for confirmation, Sansa felt her heart flutter and she nodded.

 

She felt the tip of him hot and heavy pressed against her entrance. With measured restraint, Sandor eased his way into her body. He stopped halfway to look at Sansa,

 

“Deeper,” She whispered to answer his unspoken question. Satisfied he pushed himself the rest of the way inside and stayed for a second to allow Sansa to adjust. Her muscles ached as they stretched to accommodate him, but she wasn’t in pain. When she felt ready Sansa pressed her hand down on the back of his neck urging him to move.

 

He started with slow measured thrusts. Sansa kept her hand on the back of his neck and the other clutched around his bicep next to her head. As he moved inside her he watched her eyes. On one particularly hard thrust Sansa gasped, tightening her hold on him as he looked down at her smugly.

 

“Liked that, did you?” he murmured repeating the movement. Sansa moaned her response so he did it again. After a couple more hard thrusts, Sansa felt the embers in her stomach heat up again.

 

She cried out when he stopped. He leaned back from her to take the back of her knees in his hands and fold her in half. When he continued from this angle she could feel him deeper than before and cried out,

 

“Sandor!”

 

That spurred on his movements. He placed her knees over his shoulders and leaned back over her while grinding her hips down into the mattress. As he did his pubic bone brushed deliciously over her clit, and Sansa felt herself being built up all over again.

 

She crashed when his lips attached themselves back onto her neck. Her feet curled against his back as her body clutched him closer to her.

 

“Sansa,” He rasped, stopping the grinding motions and returning to a frantic pace. When he came, he moaned into her ear and his warm breath washed over her, whispering her name again and again in her ear. They stayed there for a couple seconds, before he had to remove himself to take care of the condom.

 

She thought that afterwards would be more awkward than before, but lying naked in her bead while Sandor chucked the condom into the bin she felt perfectly comfortable. Instead of reaching down for his clothes and leaving, Sandor settled himself back on the bed and pulled Sansa into his side.

 

“I thought Tinder hookups didn’t stay the night” she muttered lazily into his embrace. Her words made him stiffen,

 

“Do you want me to go?”

 

Sansa smiled burying her head in his side, “No.”

 

She felt his muscles relax, and Sansa was smiling like an idiot as she fell into a peaceful sleep.

 

 

 


End file.
